


Warmth in His Kiss

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Wearing Castiel's Trenchcoat, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Love, M/M, One Word Prompts, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: My one word prompt for A 100 word fic was WARMTH





	Warmth in His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisstupidrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstupidrock/gifts).



“It’s freezing,” Dean announces. He would be shivering, but Dean has an angel. They stand chest to chest as Cas drapes his coat around Dean’s shoulders and doesn’t have time to step away again before Dean kisses him, his hand coming up to cup his angel’s jaw. 

Warmth spreads through him as Cas kisses back, his arms winding around him to pull him closer. There’s no way to tell if it’s just the heat of falling in love, or if Cas is heating him with some angel mojo. It doesn’t really matter. He’s been kissed by his angel. Fucking finally.


End file.
